Sylvia Christel
Sylvia Christel (シルヴィア・クリステル, Shiruvia Kurisuteru) is a character in both installments of the ''No More Heroes'' video game series. She is introduced as the 24-year-old ranking agent for the United Assassins Association, and the wife of Henry, with whom she has a daughter named Jeane. Christel is of Japanese Ukrainian descent and was raised in France. Described in official literature as "mysterious" and "cold," she provides ranks and sets up Ranking Battles for UAA members. Sylvia Christel was based on American actress Scarlett Johansson, while her name is an allusion to European actress Sylvia Kristel. Sylvia Christel is voiced by Paula Tiso. Name Although most official source material spells Christel's name as "Sylvia," the subtitles and credits of No More Heroes spell it "Silvia." Assuming the correct spelling is the former, this discrepancy could have been caused by the phonetic approach taken to the game's localization. It would have been impossible to determine which was the correct spelling from the written kana alone, as both variations are spelled the same in the katakana "Shiruvia." Biography Sylvia Christel meets Travis Touchdown in the Death Match bar of Santa Destroy, where she ushers him into joining the United Assassins Association, so long as he can qualify by killing the eleventh ranked assassin, Helter-Skelter. Touchdown succeeds, and after moving on and slaying the tenth ranked assassin, Death Metal, Touchdown proposes that if he reaches first rank, Christel will have sex with him. To this, Christel nonchalantly says "Maybe, maybe not." Though she is evidently married, Christel continually flirts with Touchdown in a somewhat sadistic way, and even threatens to kill him if he ever makes her jealous. She accompanies Touchdown to his Ranking Battle against Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii, which she passionately dubs a date. After killing Volodarskii, Touchdown and Christel even share a kiss. Alternatively, if the player is killed in this Ranking Battle, Sylvia concernedly cries out Travis' name. This change of heart towards Touchdown continues through his next Ranking Battle against Speed Buster, where in a cellphone call she shows legitimate concern towards his safety, telling him to come back safely, as opposed to pessimistically giving her usual percentage estimate of how likely Touchdown is to die. After the conclusion of Touchdown's match with Bad Girl however, Christel does not appear to greet him with the disposal crew Talbot and Weller, as she had after the preceding nine matches. Touchdown soon learns by calling the UAA phone number given to him by Christel that the number actually belongs to Sylvia's mother, and that the UAA does not exist, being a ploy Christel, a professional con artist, has used on many others before Touchdown to exploit their finances. Mrs. Christel persuades Touchdown to finish what he started and go through with the final "Ranking Battle" anyways, before which Sylvia calls him one last time, confessing that despite his stupidity, ignorance and uncouth attitude, she has fallen in love with him. Although she doesn't greet him after his final battle, it is revealed that Christel was in fact watching from a distance. Touchdown later learns that she has been married to his estranged twin brother Henry for 10 years. Sylvia Christel will reappear in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, set three years after the conclusion of the first game. By this time, Travis Touchdown is seeking revenge for the death of his best friend, Bishop Shidux, and rejoins the UAA with this principal purpose. However Suda has revealed in an interview with Nintendo Power that Touchdown "still can't resist Sylvia's charm and gets tricked again!" Trading cards Sylvia Christel appears on seven trading cards in the Design Materials set of No More Heroes. These are No. 101, No. 102, No. 103, No. 131, No. 132, No. 133 and No. 150. External links * playsylvia blog Category:Characters Category:Females Category:No More Heroes Category:No More Heroes characters Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle characters Category:United Assassins Association